


~Lock it~

by LilKjay (orphan_account)



Series: Her Master [6]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Attempted Roleplay, Dom!Cullen, F/M, NSFW, Pregnancy Kink, Rough Sex, omg, outdoorsex, sex in public
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-04
Updated: 2016-01-04
Packaged: 2018-05-11 19:33:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5639401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/LilKjay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Master Cullen and his pretty elf roleplaying again. But she is distracted. And then everything spirals out of control.</p>
            </blockquote>





	~Lock it~

**Author's Note:**

> In my defense, i´m feverish at the moment because the medication i´m getting isn´t working as it should. So eh...  
> unbetaed, feverish headache smut. Sorry. Or not. I don´t know.

 

 

She sat on the bank in the large chantry tent they had build up, after reaching the village. Thick leather plans giving shelter from the cold wind outside, the icy chill still seeped into her bones, unfiltered and draining her from the rest of warmth she still kept. Of course, the thin linen dress in smudged white that she wore didn´t helped either. It was sleeveless, and just the dark green cape she wore shielded her bare arms from the cold. Combined with the leave green linen scarf and dark brown ankle boots, it looked rather as if a child had tried to dress itself against the cold. Slender hands, covered in dark brown leather gloves were clasped in prayer, large turquoise eyes closed. Shoulder length curly black hair framed her heart shaped face, obscuring her elven features. Sadly, it didn´t covered her long pointed ears, and she felt the tips burn slightly from the cold breeze.

The Chantry Mother entered the large hall with a man. Both talked to each other and the man began shaking his head and turned away. Without another glance at him, the Mother started to sing. A large group of warriors and common people gathered quickly around her. First, they just listened. But then some started to join, the song louder and more enthralling with each second. Curious, she walked in the direction of the gathered crowd and after a short hesitation, sat down on one of the benches at the edge. From her place she couldn´t see the Chantry Mother, but the song the crowd was singing was sanguine and easy to hear.  
Turquoise eyes flickered for a moment to the sky and the state of the moon, and she inhaled, her lips twitching to suppress the smile. It was time. After a short glance to her left and the knight that sat there, she scooted closer to the edge of the bench. While she listened to the song in front of her, she observed the knight out of the corner of her eyes.

His armor looked very expensive, and well cared of. Dark leather gloves covered his hands, a dark red robe with fur attached at the shoulders covered his frame. Under the robe he wore dark brown leather trousers, a matching leather Tunic and leather boots with pointed ends. Around his arms he wore … metallic thingies (she had to ask again how the armor pieces where named), and around his hip he had strapped a big sword, in which an eye in front of a sun was engraved. The Insignia of the Inquisition. It was everywhere in camp, on banners, flags and on the top of the tents.

The knight´s head was bowed, so she couldn´t see his face. Lemon and orange scent wafted from him. It had to be the Pomade he put in his short blonde Hair, that smelled like that. His soft hair curled behind his eyes and neck, and escaped the otherwise carefully groomed hairstyle. The scent of patchouli wafted from him, and she ignored the spark of heat in her belly. Stay calm. Stay controlled!

After taking a few deep calming breaths she leaned slightly forward, trying to get a better look at his front. Her eyes travelled over his chest, which was also clad in this shiny, expensive looking metal. Over the chestpiece was some kind of shirt with a very deep collar, in the same red as the robe with fur, with golden stitches on it.  
Whoever this knight was, she got the feeling that he was dangerous. And… no, stop! Stay in the role!  
She bit her bottom lip and focused once more. Turquoise eyes flittered to the left and right as she contemplated, of how to get away without drawing attention. A dalish elf, hidden between shemlen. All because of that stupid sanguine song she had heard.

Deep in thought, she missed the movement next to her. When she looked again to her left, the knight was staring directly at her, his head propped up against his clasped hands. Golden eyes ringed with sapphire burned into her, as if he could read her very soul. Suppressing a startled yelp, she sat frozen on the bench as he pinned her with his eyes alone in place. Her mouth parted and she licked her lips, frantically searching for words. Damn. Her text. She had forgotten her text!

Golden eyes ringed with sapphire darkened a shade as they followed the movement of her tongue and then further down, gliding over her body.  
She felt naked despite her robe and trousers, but her arms wouldn´t obey to fulfil her attempt at covering herself. Holding her breath, she remained perfectly still, her heart beating wildly in her chest. She noticed the dangerous glint in his eyes as he very slowly rose from the bench, never breaking eye contact with her. He was broad shouldered, at least 6,6 feet tall, and she felt even more dwarfed than normal. Slowly, ever so slowly, he drew closer. Slender gloved hands clenched and unclenched, unbidden heat sparking again in her belly. No, not yet!

Taking another deep breath to calm herself, she looked up at him, flinching as he filled her complete vision. All she could see were his enthralling eyes, all she could hear was his steady breathing. Slowly he stretched his gloved hand out and against her will and better judgement, she took it with shaking knees, letting him pull her up. Her right hand landed on his cold breastplate and she gasped at the impact.  
This close, she could feel his hard body flexing, could sense the heat that radiated from him. Her skin prickled as she was enclosed in his dominating aura. Like an enigma he towered over her and made her feel weak but… also safe. No, wait! That wasn´t what she was supposed to feel. She shook her Head and blinked up at him.

His dangerous golden eyes ringed with sapphire captured hers again as he looked down at her, searching her eyes. Doing her best to resemble a frightened elf, she bit her bottom lip and looked up at him. A few seconds passed, while neither said a word. Then the knight snarled pleased, as if satisfied with what he had found. The scar on his upper lip made his smirk look almost feral as he walked around her, his right hand travelling over her covered neck. She tried to follow him with her eyes and body, but his right hand fixed her in place. With a calm beating heart that didn’t matched the role she was supposed to play, she felt him coming to a stop close behind her. Goosebumps rose on her skin, as she could smell the metallic sweet mint on his breath. Lyrium and blood. His left hand traveled over her stomach and he pulled her slowly backwards, away from the crowd. Although she knew that this could be a big mistake, she let him pull her away, feeling somehow save the circle of his strong arms. He chuckled darkly, well aware that she was walking willingly in the Lion´s Den.

He stopped in the shadow of two tents so suddenly, that she bumped into him. Before she could mumble an apology, his hands began to stroke down her arms with gentle pressure, raising more goosebumps in its wake. His touch was tender, but controlled and dictating. Then his right hand traveled back up her arm and his fingertips grazed the outline of her breasts. He hummed in approval as she let her head fall back against his chest, and traveled his hand further up over her neck. A dark laugh cut through the silent and he tugged her scarf with his right hand down, and pressed his lips against her neck. His lips were hot, soft and she moaned quietly while his left hand caressed her stomach through her robe. With a shaking hand, she covered his gloved one on her stomach, taking comfort as he didn´t pulled away The nervousness of doing things wrong remained still, noticeable through the rigid posture of her shoulders. He smiled against her Skin and intertwined their Hands.  
„Shush... let me taste you...“ he said with a deep growl against her skin, then bit down in her neck and sucked hard, while he pressed himself against her, letting her feel his desire.

Her eyes snapped open and she cried out in shock, as consuming want cursed through her body at his possessive behavior. It was like fire. Her heart was beating furiously and tears escaped her eyes. She felt as if she was burning from the Inside. White hot desire coiled in her belly and took her breath away. She squeezed her legs together to control the throbbing lust, this man had raised to life with alone his voice, touch and teeth.  
He dropped her hand and growled again, the sting of the bite wound sharp as he pulled his teeth out of her flesh. The wet slide of a tongue over teeth and lips was heard, followed by a lustful sigh.  
“Mh... so sweet...” his voice was rough, near her right ear. He placed both hands on her shoulders, and turned her around sharply. For a moment she swayed with the movement but he steadied her, then tilted her face up. The scent of copper was now strong and she shuddered, as he breathed in her face, the height difference immense.  
“Please… I… I can´t… I can´t endure this…” whispering her plea, turquoise eyes closed tightly. It was too much. The pulsing feel between her legs made her feel lightheaded.

Neck still damp from his saliva she staggered forward and bend slightly, slender gloved hands curled on his chest. He caught her tenderly and held her against him, one gloved hand now placed on the top of her head.  
“Shh…” his voice was dark but soft, while she pressed her face in the crook of his elbow, begging again.  
“Please…Master…” tears gathered in her eyes and trailed down her cheeks, smudging the painted vallaslin there. Dizzy with want she looked up, pupils blown and pink lips parted.  
“Please Master Cullen… oh please…” she whispered and heard him inhale sharply, as one of her hands began to undo the laces of his trousers. The moment her trembling hand brushed over his clothed hard cock, his resolve broke.

With a feral snarl he pulled them further into the shadows, behind a large stack of crates. In seconds she was down on all fours and he tore her trousers down, the leather bindings ripping apart. Folding himself over her and clamping one hand over her mouth, he freed his cock, rock hard and pulsing with need.  
She felt his cock slap twice against her entrance, coating himself in the arousal that had gathered there since she had sat down on the bench next to him.  
“You drive me crazy, babe” he growled hoarsely and aligned himself, before thrusting forward with might. Her eyes rolled back in her head and she crashed to the ground, her hands giving out as her high crashed over her in an instant. The tight ripple around his shaft drew another groan from him and he didn’t bothered himself will pulling her up again. Weight balanced on his forearm and still keeping his hand pressed over her mouth he began to fuck her, relentlessly and with beasty growls.

She made gurgling sounds under him and thrashed, the pleasure he bestowed upon her with each hard snap of his hips driving her insane. His larger body covered hers completely as he fucked her, the hard unforgiving ground underneath them making her feel his whole power. Forehead pressed between her shoulderblades he unleashed himself upon her, growls and muffled grunts telling curious eyes to stay away while he claimed what was his. Another high crashed over her and her moans turned to high pitched whimpers as he thrusted even harder, now searching his own end with powerful thrusts.  
“I´m going to fill you tight quim. Fill you to the brim, make your belly swell with my child!” his voice was hoarse with lust and then he threw his head back, anchoring himself in her tightness with a hard deep thrust. With each hoarse roar he pumped his seed into her womb, making both twitch at every spill.

He pulled his hand away from her mouth to catch himself, hoarse wheezing breaths from signaling how utterly spend he was, she felt. How worked up both had been. As he attempted to pull out she hissed and shock her head, making him stop at once.  
“Maker… Did I hurt you!?” he husked with concern in his voice, just slowly regaining his breath. She merely whimpered and laid still under him, face flushed brightly red and head turned to the side. After coughing and filling her lungs with fresh air, she opened her eyes.  
“N… no… but… but if you want to…” again she groaned as he attempted to pull out. Blindly her hand fumbled for his hip and she kept him in place, her grip weak but enough as a signal for him. After whimpering anew as he settled back in his earlier position with his softening cock inside her. His panting breath stirred the strands of hair that obscured her face and as he wiped them away, he saw her smiling dazed up at him.

“If you…” she began anew and gathered all her strength, feeling how he interlaced her other hand with his.  
“if you want my body to swell with your child… then we… must keep your seed locked inside me, yes?” He sucked in a breath and stared down at her, before a dark smile appeared on his full lips. As the meaning of her words had sunken in, she felt the answering twitch of his cock, filling with blood and harden anew.  
Straightening a little he changed the angle and pressed his hips forward, and her deeper into the hard ground.  
Licking his lips close to her ear he gave a shallow thrust, making both hiss at the sensation, almost too much after their rough and quick fucking.  
“Maker… Love… I will fuck you again now, just for that answer… and as soon as we are back in our tent…” he left the rest of his sentence unspoken, and instead began to thrust inside her anew, his cock hard and ready again.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr-ID: http://sasha-alerion.tumblr.com/  
> Skype: Lil-Kjay
> 
> => Comments, opinions and motivation are ALWAYS welcome! :)


End file.
